


Keep You Together

by RavenGlad



Category: Barry (TV 2018)
Genre: Acting, Blood, Break Up, F/M, Fluff, Gentle Kissing, I Love You, Kissing, Makeup, Murder, Pizza, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protective, Self-Defense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 09:14:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20833004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenGlad/pseuds/RavenGlad
Summary: I kinda thought about doing a prequel to this.Let me know what you think!





	Keep You Together

About two weeks ago I was assigned to preform a 10 minute play, but I'm not allowed to know who my costar is and they're not allowed to know that I'm going to be their costar. It's pretty exciting because Gene hasn't given us this kind of assignment before.   
The play is called   
"Love Under The Spotlight" and I've never heard of it before I was given the script. I have to admit that   
I was pretty nervous at first, but I think I got it.

So here we are sitting and waiting for Gene to announce the actors. I looked around to try and spot if anyone could possibly be giving themselves away. No one. Absolutely no one.  
I sighed and sat back, turning my attention to Gene. "Okay everyone,  
Thank you all for showing up. Today's   
class will be an interesting one, as you all know. Two of you were randomly picked out for this project so I'm sure that you all are dying to know who it is. So without any further ado,   
I would like to bring (Y/n) and Barry   
To the stage." He said.

My stomach dropped.   
_Barry? Why would he pick Barry. _  
I thought to myself.   
I looked over to my left and saw Barry. our eyes locked instantly, taking me back to just a month ago.

\- Flashback -

_I sat on the end of my bed, pulling my sweater tighter around myself. _  
_I yawned, looking over at the digital clock. 2:32 am. "Come on Barry... " _  
_I whispered. I heard the front door open and I sighed in relief._  
_I stood up from the bed. "Barry?" _  
_I said as I stepped into the living room. "(Y/n), what the hell are you doing out of bed?" Barry asked. _  
_When he turned to face me I could see blood covering his face. _

_"Barry are you okay?" I said, stepping closer to him. I reached out and touched his face. He dodged my hand._  
_"What are you doing up?" He asked again. "Barry I was waiting for you. _  
_I was going to make dinner for once, _  
_Remember?" I said, pulling my hand back and crossing my arms. _  
_Barry looked down and sighed. _  
_"I'm sorry, (Y/n)." He said. _  
_I reached out and grabbed his hand._  
_"Come to the bedroom and let me clean you up." I said. I guided him to the bed and he sat down._

_"Just give me a second and I'll be right back." I said before walking to the bathroom and grabbing a wash cloth and wetting it under the faucet, _  
_I grabbed my first aid kit and walked back to the bedroom. _

\- End Flashback-

I was pulled from the memory by the voice of Gene. "Did you hear me   
(Y/n)?" He asked. I looked away from Barry and stood up. "Yes, I'm sorry."  
I said. I walked to the stage. I watched Barry as he made his way over and stood next to me.   
"Now, I believe that I asked the two of you to bring your scripts with you." Gene said. I nodded my head and held up the script. 

"Good. Thank you." He said.   
He took the scripts from us and tossed them to the other side of the stage. "You wont be needing those." He said. "I want the two of you to work with each other and improvise for us." He said.   
The other students clapped.   
Gene walked off stage and sat down.   
"Just start whenever!" He called.   
I looked over at Barry. 

\- Continue Flashback -

_I approached the bed and sat the first aid kit down next to Barry. I held up the wash cloth and gently wiped the blood off of his face. _  
_"This isn't yours, is it?" I asked him._  
_He shook his head. "No, it usually never is... " he said quietly. _  
_I leaned forward and pressed a kiss to his forehead. "You are okay though, right?" I looked into his eyes. _  
_He looked sad. He looked down again __before__ speaking. _  
_"I don't think we should see each other anymore." He spoke softly. _

\- End Flashback-

"Why...? " I started. "Why did it have to end, there were so many times that it should have, but you chose when I was at my weakest... " I said, I walked to the table in the middle of the stage.  
I waited for Barry's response.   
"You weren't weak, you never were." He walked to the other side of the table in front of me. "I was the weak one... I couldn't handle dragging you into this hell of my life."  
He pointed to himself. 

"I was fully aware of the hell you were- are living in." I reached up, placing my hand on my chest.  
"I was willing to burn with you... "  
I said. "I _wanted_ to burn with you."  
I added. "You know that I couldn't just let you do that." He said.   
"Do what? Love you?" I said.   
I walked to his side of the table.   
"I would do anything for you,   
I would kill for you- I have killed for you. " 

-

_BANG_

_"(Y/n)! What the hell did you do?" _

_"He was going to hurt you Barry, _  
_I couldn't stand back and let him hurt you." _

_"Did _ _you_ _ follow me?" _

_"I - I had to know where you've been going... " _

-

"I know... I wish that I could've done more to protect you from that... "  
He said. I reached up and touched his cheek.   
"You didn't need to protect me from anything, it was going to happen no matter what." I smiled. Barry pulled my hand away and held it.  
After a moment of silence, I spoke up.  
"Do you think we could ever try again? Get some pizza, try to restart... Do you think we could do that?" I said.

He sighed. "I don't know... as much as I would like to say yes, I'm just not sure." He answered.   
I let go of his hand and took a few steps towards the front of the stage.  
"You can't fix what's already broken."  
Barry called after me.   
I turned to him. "That was always the issue, you always thought that I was trying to fix you but that was never my intention." I said, He walked over and stood in front of me, it was only now that he could see that I had tears in my eyes. He reached out and pulled me into a hug, I rested my head on his shoulder before saying. "I always knew that someone like you couldn't be fixed... but you could at least let me try to keep you together."

Soon after, the sound of cheers and clapping filled my ears. I pulled away and looked up at Barry.   
He smiled down at me and I smiled back. "You did so great." He said,   
Pulling me back into a hug and spinning around. "Oh, please. You did far better than me." I patted his shoulder. He leaned down to my ear.  
"I'll take you up on that." He said.   
"On what?" I asked, wiping my eyes.  
"That pizza and restart. I'll take you up on that." He said.

\- Later -

"Why didn't we have that conversation sooner?" I asked, looking over at Barry. He shrugged.   
"I'm not sure... it's probably good that we didn't have it till tonight, I mean   
I don't know if we could've put on a better show for them." He laughed.  
I nodded my head in agreement.   
"Yeah, you're probably right... "  
I moved the empty pizza box and grabbed Barry's hand, giving it a gentle kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> I kinda thought about doing a prequel to this.
> 
> Let me know what you think!


End file.
